


Until I Met You

by Nephilim_Becca (BeccaGreenleaf)



Series: Flufftober 2019 [22]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: AU human, Clace Fluff, F/M, Flufftober, Home, Morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 13:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21137786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaGreenleaf/pseuds/Nephilim_Becca
Summary: Clary and Jace have a conversation after a few weeks apart.





	Until I Met You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so, for anyone reading through the whole lot, this is the home stretch now, yay!
> 
> Today's Prompt: Home

This was everything, at least for Jace. Tucked up in his bed, Clary curled up next to him, her breath coming out in even pants against his chest, her hair tickling his body, but he didn't want to risk moving to ruin this perfect moment.

It was about another five minutes before Clary started to shift, stretching an arm out across his torso, a happy noise escaping from her as she gripped him tight. 

"Good morning love," Jace whispered into Clary's hair as he pressed a kiss to her head, not needing to be any louder.

"Good morning," Clary smiled, her warm breath hitting Jace's chest, sending pleasurable shivers down his spine. Clary turned her head down placing a light kiss on his skin before tilting her head up to him, pulling her tangled hair behind her as she watched him. 

"Did you sleep well?" Jace asked.

"Better than I have in weeks," Clary admitted with a smile, "thank you for last night." They had spent the previous evening together, the first time they'd seen each other in weeks due to school, work and home, and both of them had missed each other like crazy.

"I'm glad," Jace smiled as he starting running his hands through Clary's hair, his fingertips trailing down her back from the movement, "I don't think I've ever slept better than that."

Clary giggled softly, her fingers dancing over his chest as they spoke, "well, good to know I have a positive effect on something, instead of just being a distraction." They both laughed. The last time Jace had had Clary over, his parents had been over too, and Robert hadn't exactly been happy to learn his adoptive son had a girlfriend, not when he was still in school.

"It's not the only positive thing, Clary," Jace admitted, quieter than before, the sudden change piquing Clary's interest. "I feel like, when I'm with you, I belong somewhere. Like I'm home. I'd never felt that until I met you." Jace's cheeks were tinged pink from the admission coming from his heart, but Clary's eyes lit up as she pressed another kiss to his chest.

"I love you Jace, so much." She said with a soft smile, a hand coming to play with the ends of his hair. "I haven't had the same experiences as you have, but I'm home when I'm with you too."


End file.
